The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. With respect to web page resources, many of these resources are designed to facilitate the performing of particular functions, such as banking, booking hotel reservations, shopping, etc., or to provide information, such as on-line encyclopedias, movie databases, news, etc.
A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. These search engines crawl and index the various web page resources. The search engine then uses the index to determine which resources are most responsive to a search query and provides search results that link to the resources in response to the query.
With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources, or the provisioning of the same content by the use of web pages, are now being provided in large numbers.